


Dance

by MilyV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Fluff, girl love, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: Astrid was bored during the dance that the king was giving so Leena decides to save her doing something quite unique and unexpected.





	Dance

Day 1:  Royalty/Dance 

Astrid was bored during the dance that the king was giving so Leena decides to save her doing something quite unique and unexpected.

NyoSweden: Astrid. NyoFinland: Leena.

Astrid was really bored. She looked all over the place, not a single person that look interesting. She was really disappointed. But she just couldn’t walk away like that. She had to wait until the dance was finished.

“Just one more hour” She told herself while looking at her parents.

Her dad who was sitting in the throne tried to encourage her but Astrid didn’t really care at all.  

All the nobles from the kingdom were there. While there were some good looking guys, Astrid knew that most of them were only interested in her because she was the heir to the throne. So she preferred to ignore them all.

“May I have this dance?” A soft voice said.

Astrid looked at her. She couldn’t believe what her eyes were seeing.

“Leena, is that you?” She mumbled so Leena could be the only one who could hear her.

The girl laughed. Leena was wearing a man’s outfit and a fake moustache! She got all that trouble to be with her that night. Astrid could barely hide her surprise.

“Shhh” Leena put one finger over her mouth.

“How did you…?” Astrid was so astounded that she was struggling to cover up her reactions.

“I told the guard I was a foreign ambassador” Leena was getting nervous. She didn’t want to be caught. But she did it because she knew that Astrid hated those dances. She kneeled in front of the princess and asked again “May I have this dance?”

Astrid couldn’t say no to that petition. Everyone stopped when they saw that Astrid finally gave up and decided to enter the dance.

Leena grabbed her by her hips and one of her hands. Even though she would have prefer that she could be herself, that was the closest thing that they could do in public without other people’s being suspicious.

“You made my night” Astrid confessed to Leena before starting to dance. She would do anything in that moment to be able to kiss her. Leena looked so cute with that outfit and even that moustache didn’t look that bad.

“I have to save my princess, right?” Leena replied with a big smile. She loved that woman with all her heart. She didn’t care about appearances, but she understood Astrid enough to make sure that she wasn’t uncomfortable.

Astrid looked away but she was blushing. Leena often knew what to say to make her feel like the most important person in the world. She really wished that could be a couple in public instead of hiding or making customs. Maybe someday that was going to be acceptable.

Leena closed her eyes for a moment.

“I love you” Astrid confessed after a while. Everything was just perfect. Leena was the most amazing partner and she wished that that night could last forever.

Leena giggled when she heard those words. She would never be tired of hearing them.

“I love you too, Astrid” Leena replied. She looked into Astrid’s eyes and she wished that she could be the only one who could stare at them.

“We will be together someday” Astrid promised to her. She didn’t know how but she was sure that she wanted to be with Leena. If she had to give up on the throne, she didn’t care as long as Leena was with her.

“Let’s enjoy the rest of the evening, shall we?” Leena proposed and closed her eyes. She could get use to that kind of life.

And in that instant, everything disappeared for Astrid. The only one who mattered was Leena.

“That sounds about right” Astrid agreed while they were dancing at the rhythm of a vals.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
